


overprotection

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Themommiescaretakers of both groups join forces to make Ryo-chan feel.





	overprotection

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Shh, here he comes.”

“ _You_ shhh!”

“Quiet, Murakami-kun! He’s going to hear us!”

Ryo stands on the other side of the corner with his hands on his hips, debating whether to play along or just turn and walk the other way. Koyama and Hina couldn’t sneak up on a deaf person; amusedly Ryo watches as their shadows make a very interesting position on the opposite wall. (Probably the only way Koyama would ever top, he muses.)

Sometimes he regrets being in two groups, if only because the number of people who bother him on a daily basis _doubles_.

What the hell, Ryo ultimately decides. Nothing involving Koyama could be too bad. The last time Koyama had taken it upon himself to surprise Ryo for no reason, he ended up with a spotless apartment and clean laundry. Hina he’s not too trusting of, but Koyama’s presence automatically cancels out all ill intentions. What could they possibly do to him?

Bound and blindfolded in the backseat of someone’s car, Ryo thinks that he’s underestimated Hina’s power of persuasion. He can practically hear Koyama fretting from the driver’s seat, imagines him continuously checking the rearview mirror instead of the road. Of course, the reason for that could be less of his concern for Ryo and more of the way Hina’s draped over him, breath hot on his neck and fingers teasing the inside of his thigh.

“Don’t be so quiet,” Hina whispers mockingly. “Tell me how you _feel_.”

“I _feel_ like grabbing your hair and shoving my cock in your mouth,” Ryo replies evenly.

Koyama gasps indignantly. “That’s not what I meant when I said that Ryo-chan needs to express himself better!”

Ryo laughs. “Is that what this is about? I express myself just fine!”

“But you don’t,” Koyama disagrees gently. “You’re not honest when it comes to matters of the heart.”

“I don’t know what he’s going on about,” Hina whispers in Ryo’s ear, following his words with his tongue. “I’m just in this for the sex.”

“As expected,” Ryo replies with a chuckle. “Is Miss Erika not putting out?”

The punch to his gut is halfhearted, but still knocks the wind out of him since he couldn’t see it coming. “I _feel_ like that was uncalled for and you should suck me off to make up for it.”

Koyama makes a sad noise, and Ryo immediately feels bad. “I mean, Hina-chan, I’m so hurt that she chose you over me.”

Hina snorts. “Really.”

Ryo shakes his head. “Oh yeah, I really loved her.”

“I saw that,” Koyama says flatly.

“Fucking blindfold,” Ryo mutters.

His breath hitches as Hina’s hand lightly cups the bulge in his pants. “Feed him some bullshit about not having any time for love,” Hina hisses.

Ryo groans instead, rocking his hips into Hina’s promising touch. “Fuck, Kei, get to where you’re going _fast_.”

“I have to obey the speed limit, Ryo-chan,” Koyama replies, but his voice is very unsteady at the way Ryo said his name.

A light bulb goes on over Ryo’s head. Proverbially, of course. “But Kei-chan, I want you to touch me too. You hardly ever touch me. Hina touches me all the time.”

Hina laughs and presses his face into Ryo’s neck. “Very convincing.”

And maybe a little true, Ryo thinks as he realizes how close he is to everyone else in NewS _except_ Koyama. Even Massu will lounge on him, in addition to Tegoshi and Yamapi who can’t keep their hands off of him, and recently he and Shige have been getting more comfortable with each other. All mothering aside, he doesn’t really know what Koyama’s touch feels like.

He kind of wants to. “Did you hear me, Kei-chan?”

“You’re just lying again,” Koyama says in a voice that breaks Ryo’s heart. “I want to believe that you don’t have a heart of ice.”

“Show me then,” Ryo says softly. “Show me what it’s like to _feel_.”

The car stops then, and Hina practically carries Ryo out the door and up some stairs until they’re in somebody’s apartment. His binds are removed and he manages to blindly take his shoes off before he’s guided down a hall and dropped onto a bed.

Immediately there’s a warm body covering his, one that’s too bony to be Hina’s. “Be quiet, okay? My parents are downstairs running the shop.”

“We’re at-?” Ryo starts.

His suspicions are confirmed when he hears a cat bell and feels whiskers on his face.

“Nyanta, go,” Koyama says gently. “My Ryo-chan.”

Something in Ryo’s heart twitches when Koyama says that, leading him to immediately reach up for Koyama’s soft hair and pull him down for a kiss. He’s a little shocked at the way Koyama kisses him fiercely, like it’s the only way he can breathe, lips and tongue and rushed breath overloading his brain and ultimately shorting it out.

“Shall I just go then?” Hina’s voice sounds in the distance. “Koyama seems to have it under control.”

Koyama makes an insistent noise, like Ryo’s the one who’s not letting him pull away. “No,” he finally gets out, speaking between short, firm kisses that have Ryo wrapping his arms around Koyama’s back and holding him close. “Ryo-chan needs to be loved completely.”

Ryo has a pretty good idea what this means, particularly when the mattress dips under Hina’s weight and the elder clears his throat. “Where do you want me?”

“Behind him,” Koyama directs easily. “Ryo-chan will definitely be inside me.”

A surge of heat appears in Ryo’s chest, and he’s kissing Koyama again before he can say anything else. Hands yank shirts over heads and fumble with belts, all three well-practiced at getting undressed fast and hissing as skin touches skin. Somehow Ryo gets turned around, now on top of Koyama while Hina stays right where he is, hard against Ryo’s back with his lips on Ryo’s ear.

A substance is applied to his fingers and he immediately slips them between Koyama’s legs, gently circling the tiny hole that has Koyama breathing hard and moaning softly into Ryo’s mouth as he spreads his thighs to feel more. Ryo gasps when Koyama’s body starts to relax, accepting him like it’s natural, and by the time he’s two fingers deep Koyama has his mouth latched onto Ryo’s neck to muffle his cries while he pushes back desperately.

Hina’s doing the same thing to him, only much more rough and rushed. Hina knows what he’s doing and has Ryo whining into Koyama’s hair, clawing at Koyama’s hip with his free hand until Koyama’s pretty much fucking himself on Ryo’s fingers and Ryo decides that he’s ready. He slides in easily, leaning his forehead on Koyama’s chest since he can’t reach his face anymore, feeling his heartbeat slow down and speed up as Ryo starts to move.

“Can I see, please?” Ryo asks politely, groaning low in his throat as Koyama’s muscles constrict around him.

His blindfold is whipped off just in time for Hina to push inside him, which is much more difficult because Hina’s well-endowed and Ryo’s caught by surprise. “Relax,” Hina whispers in his ear, sounding pained as he grunts and sinks both hands into the flesh of Ryo’s ass.

“More,” Koyama begs, rolling his hips to do it himself while Ryo becomes even more aroused at the sight of Koyama’s face. Scrunched up features, mouth parted, breath hissing, his eyes more squinted than usual as he fights to keep them open. “Ryo-chan, fuck me.”

The words have Ryo hot all over, enough for Hina to snap his hips and thrust at high-speed, never one to waste any time when something feels good. He pushes Ryo further into Koyama and Koyama moans approvingly, breaking his own rule as he gets louder and Ryo rushes to cover his mouth in a rare act of conscience.

“Ryo-chan,” Hina groans into his ear as he fucks him steadily, hands sliding down to Koyama’s ass to guide the other against the grain.

“Ryo-chan,” Koyama whimpers, then arches as he touches himself and tightens increasingly around Ryo. “Make me come.”

Despite Hina’s iron grip, Ryo manages to move back and forth, grabbing onto Koyama’s ass to angle him up enough to hit his spot. Koyama has the foresight to stuff his forearm into his mouth, but his resulting wail seems to shake his entire body as Ryo watches him pull on his cock, fascinated at the way it seems to jump in his hand as his orgasm comes out in squirts. Everything goes black and white (and maybe rainbow) as Ryo’s body convulses without warning, Hina’s surprised moan in the very back of his head despite being right next to his ear as he feels all of his tension disperse.

Koyama’s wheezing when Ryo comes too, concerned enough to lean up and kiss him without opening his eyes. “I feel loved, Kei-chan.”

“You are,” Koyama says weakly, shaky arms embracing him as he kisses back with no energy. “We love you, Ryo-chan.”

Next to them, Hina snores his agreement.

And all is right with the world.


End file.
